militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
312th Airlift Squadron
The 312th Airlift Squadron (312 AS) is a United States Air Force Reserve squadron, assigned to the 349th Operations Group, stationed at Travis Air Force Base, California. It is a corollary unit of the active duty 22d Airlift Squadron, 60th Air Mobility Wing (60 AMW). History Activated in late 1943 as a C-47 Skytrain troop carrier squadron, trained under I Troop Carrier Command in the United States. Was not deployed until the spring of 1945 to England, being assigned to the IX Troop Carrier Command, Ninth Air Force. Was not used in combat operations, however did transport supplies and equipment to the front-line ground forces primarily into Germany and evacuated casualties to rear areas. Returned to the United States in September 1945 and was a transport squadron for Continental Air Forces until its inactivation in September 1946. It trained in the Reserve for troop carrier missions from, 1949–1951, for fighter-bomber missions from, 1952–1957, and resumed its current role as an airlift squadron in 1957. The 312th was called to active service during the Cuban Missile Crisis in 1962 and from 1968-1969. The squadron airlifted U.S. troops between the continental United States and Southeast Asia and flew other strategic airlift missions as needed across the Pacific Ocean, including channel flights, contingency and humanitarian relief operations, and joint training exercises. Operations and Decorations * Combat Operations. Called to active service during the Cuban Missile Crisis in 1962 and in 1968-1969. Flew missions in support of anti-terrorism operations after the 11 Sep 2001 terrorist attack on the U. S. * Campaigns. Panama, 1989-1990. * Decorations. Air Force Outstanding Unit Award with Combat "V" Device: 1 Aug 2002-31 Jul 2002. Air Force Outstanding Unit Awards: 23 Dec 1964-22 Jan 1965; 26 Jan 1968-1 Jun 1969; 1 Jul 1974-30 Jun 1975; 1 Jul 1975-30 Jun 1977; 1 Jul 1992-30 Jun 1994; 1 Jul 1994-15 Aug 1995; 1 Jul 1996-30 Jun 1998; 1 Aug 2000-31 Jul 2002; 16 Aug 2003-17 Aug 2004; 18 Aug 2004-17 Aug 2005; 18 Aug 2005-17 Aug 2006; 18 Aug 2006-17 Aug 2007; 18 Aug 2007-17 Aug 2008; 18 Aug 2008-17 Aug 2009. Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross with Palm: 1 Apr 1966-28 Jan 1973. Lineage * Constituted as 312th Troop Carrier Squadron on 23 Oct 1943 : Activated on 1 Nov 1943 : Inactivated on 7 Sep 1946 * Re-designated as: 312th Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium on 10 May 1949 : Activated in the Reserve on 27 Jun 1949 : Ordered to active service on 1 Apr 1951 : Inactivated on 2 Apr 1951 * Re-designated as: 312th Fighter-Bomber Squadron on 26 May 1952 : Activated in the Reserve on 13 Jun 1952 : Re-designated as: 312th Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium on 1 Sep 1957 : Ordered to active service on 28 Oct 1962 : Relieved from active duty on 28 Nov 1962 : Re-designated as: 312th Military Airlift Squadron on 1 Jul 1966 : Ordered to active service on 26 Jan 1968 : Relieved from active duty on 2 Jun 1969 : Re-designated as: 312th Military Airlift Squadron (Associate) on 25 Jul 1969 : Re-designated as: 312th Airlift Squadron (Associate) on 1 Feb 1992 : Re-designated as: 312th Airlift Squadron on 1 Oct 1994. Assignments * 349th Troop Carrier Group, 1 Nov 1943-7 Sep 1946 * 349th Troop Carrier Group, 27 Jun 1949-2 Apr 1951 * 349th Fighter-Bomber (later, 349th Troop Carrier) Group, 13 Jun 1952 * 349th Troop Carrier Wing, 14 Apr 1959 * 938th Troop Carrier (later, 938 Military Airlift) Group, 11 Feb 1963 * 349th Military Airlift (later, 349 Airlift) Wing, 1 Jul 1973 * 349th Operations Group, 1 Aug 1992–Present Stations * Sedalia Army Air Field, Missouri, 1 Nov 1943 * Alliance Army Air Field, Nebraska, 20 Jan 1944 * Pope Field, North Carolina, 11 Mar 1944 * Baer Field, Indiana, 7-15 Mar 1945 * RAF Barkston Heath (AAF-483), England, 30 Mar 1945 * Roye-Amy Airfield (A-73), France, 18 Apr-13 Jul 1945 * Bergstrom Field, Texas, 17 Sep 1945-7 Sep 1946 * Hamilton AFB, California, 27 Jun 1949-2 Apr 1951; 13 Jun 1952 * Travis AFB, California, 25 Jul 1969–Present Aircraft *C-53 Skytrooper (1943–1944) *C-47 Skytrain (1943–1944, 1955–1956) *C-46 Commando (1944–1946, 1949–1951, 1952–1955, 1957–1958) *T-7 Navigator (1949–1951) *T-11 Kansan (1949–1951) *T-6 Texan (1952–1954) *P-51 Mustang (1952–1954) *T-28 Trojan (1953–1956) *T-33 Shooting Star (1953–1957) *F-80 Shooting Star (1953–1957) *C-45 Expeditor (1955–1956) *F-84 Thunderjet (1956–1957) *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1958–1966) *C-124 Globemaster II (1966–1969) *C-141 Starlifter (1969–1973) *C-5 Galaxy (1973 – Present) References * *AFHRA 312 Airlift Squadron Factsheet External links Category:Military units and formations in California Airlift 0312